Velarism
"...And it awakened, the world of worlds, and she rose as it spoke 'Come and see'..." -Passage 1:05 The Veil The Velarism Religion, or The Velaric Chant is the dominant religious organization in the Landship of Briganey. It is based on the Mor' Laiyl, a series of teachings and stories written by Arlatha, a prophet who supposed entered the veil and spoke to the seven gods. It was officially founded by King Mordicai mac Nyre, the first king of Briganey. It's followers are known as "Chanters". "Velaric" is also an acceptable adjective to refer to something or someone that is of the belief. The Velaric Chant's goal is to worship, instead of spread, the words of the gods from the Veils. Non-humans often consider this religion to be "cultist" due to their extremist views of the words, and often the worshippers go so far as proclaim heretics to those who speak ill of the word. The Velaric Calendar is used everywhere in Briganey, which states that it's founding was the beginning of time and it's current era is the "First Age", due to it being the first age of enlightenment and new knowledge. History "...And spoke to her, a lifetime of knowledge, an eternity of emotion, a forgotten forever ago..." -Passage 5:24 The Seven Chaos After the murder of Arlatha to the hands of Cade mac Murlock, her youngest son hid the writings she scripted from her time in the veil as the tyrant Cade mac Murlock burned the village down. The son, whom name has been lost to history, recovered the writings from the ashes as he had hid it in an iron storebox and quickly rushed it to a battlefield, where the future king, Mordicai mac Nyre was helping wounded men. Upon reading the word, he ordered it to be known to all his soldier. After he gained the title of King, mac Nyre persisted that the Church of the Veil be formalized. Three years later, the first Emeritus, Justice I, was announced and the nation cheered. Although the word is not about spreading, it did through the nation and quickly became the beloved word of most men and women and children. In First Age; Year 807, a debate was started on whether Arlatha could be considered a god, or god-like figure as she was considered the only one to see the Opposing World. The debate lasted until First Age; Year 842, nearly separating the church into three separate religions. The debate ended when the Tyr forces invaded with hopes of abolishing the Veil religion. With so much influnce over the people, the Church of the Veil quickly became a major politicial power behind the Tyr Uprising, it's word inhumanly inspiring sacrifice and freedom. It is often debated by historians that the Church was the only reason for the uprising. In extraordinary times, and in the deference to the word of the Velaric tome, the Emeritus may declare a Righteous Struggle, these religious crusades have mobilized armies of thousands to destroy any heretic nation which wishes to arm itself against the nation of Briganey, along with the full military force of the nation itself. The Tyr Uprising in itself is considered to one of the few Righteous Struggles that have occurred. Hierarchy The priesthood of the Velaric Chant is made of both men and women, though women make up a majority by a large amount. At the head of the Hierarchy of the Velaric Church is the Emeritus, who leads from his/her seat in the Pure Sanctuary of Gwendalyn. Below the Emeritus, are the Holy Cordials who are the church's highest authority all towns in villages, exception to Gwendalyn. When an Emeritus dies, is killed, or etc. these Cordials meet in Gwendalyn and conduct a Census, a meeting where they are interrupted by the voice of others, to assign the next in line to the seat of the Emeritus. Cordials are unable to run for Emeritus, as they have followed a solemn oath to be the deciders; the great voice for the next high official. Cordials, within Gwendalyn, are often seen as holy advisors to the Emeritus. Cordials hold the most duties out of any official, and are usually filled by men, while others are dominated by women. Beneath the Cordials are the Kyn of ---, who are the administrator to a flock of kinspersons. The Kyn of --- will lead their flock in song, cheer, and often lead sermons. If a Cordial is not present in a church, for reasons that the town is too small, or there is merely no need, the Kyn will also take on the Cordial's duties. The Kinsperson is the lowest and final rank. Filled with mainly women, but also men. They are to take vows or celibacy. As a kinsperson, their education is stemed from the Church and are only taught the history of their religion, Men often join to flock to train to be a Partisan, a knight who follows the orders of the church, and will fight in the Righteous Struggles. Kinspersons also act as scholars of the Church, and can be promoted to specialized duties, such as historian, record-keepers, and so forth. However, Kinspersons who surpass a certain age, gain the title of "Elder Kinsman/Kinswoman" and are treated with the same respect as a Cordial, but act as storytellers. Category:Articles by User:UndeadHero Category:Religion Category:Candidates for deletion